One of the Boys
by alovelikethis
Summary: First one-shot! Bella's one of the boys. Now she wants to change that. How far will she go to do so?
1. Chapter 1

I'm one of the boys, no doubt about it. I have brown curls, brown eyes and pale skin. I'm average in height and more on the thin side and as girly looking as I can get, but still, they think I'm one of them. Ever since I was little and a spider went inside the classroom earning it screams from all the girls but me, I was considered as a tomboy. No matter what I did, they just couldn't forget it. Now it's been so many years since what happened a long time ago and they all still see me as the same girl from then.

I learned to live up to my name. I have never been caught wearing a skirt or those pumps shoes thing. I hang out with my neighbors and other guys. They all think of me as their little sister, going so far as picking me up and bringing me home from school everyday, making my dad wonder who my "real boyfriend" is. But that isn't going to happen because the one who I realized I wanted is the one of those who doesn't think I'm his little sister.

School just ended a few weeks back and summers just begun. He went away to Alaska to visit some of his parents' friends and for the first time, I'm happy I won't see him. We have two years left until we get to college and now I won't take any more chances. I want him to notice me, not as his little sister, but something more. For that, I need his twin and incidentally my best and one of the only girl friends I've got, Alice. At first glance, you would be surprised to see that they didn't look the same except for those golden brown eyes and pale skin that is constantly luminescent. She had blue black hair that she kept short and spiky, she was also petite as she called herself, less the five foot. What she lacks in size, she makes up for in personality. Alice was bubbly, friendly and all those adjectives related to the popular girls. She was also one of the most fashionable in the school. I think she had an idea of what I was planning, because before they left, she whispered in my ear "I have my phone with me all the time and he won't see our e-mails or texts." With a hug and a conspiratorial wink and smile, she danced her way through my door and went inside their car.

It's only been a few weeks and she's been bugging me like hell. Every single day that I spend thinking about whether or not I should go through with it and to get Alice's help, I receive a text from her, "Are you going to do it???" in so many variations. Now I've made up my mind and for the first time in weeks I reply to her the words she's been waiting for, "Yes. What do I do?" Exactly one minute later, my phone started to ring.

It's been two weeks since that phone call and so many more came after that I was surprised on how much she was able to call me without him noticing. She constantly sent me text messages as tips and very detailed e-mails about everything. As of today, my room was currently filled with Seventeen, Teen Vogue, Cosmo Teen and every other girly thing imaginable. My laptop was now also filled with probably all the links for fashion and beauty. Just when I think that Alice is done with all the lessons, she adds more. She also gave me appointments to her ridiculously paid hairdresser and spa specialists in the city. When I finished all her appointments after trying—futilely, I might add—to convince her otherwise, my dad just gaped at me like some sort of alien.

I spent the rest of the month waiting for Alice to arrive while trying to maintain what her "people" did to me. When she did arrive, she hid me from her brother and was indefinitely living with me in my room. Not only was I not allowed to leave my house in case he sees me, but I was not allowed to contact them either. It was as if I was arrested.

Miraculously, I was able to withstand the house arrest for a half month until Alice decided it was time to make me play her new game. "Bella Barbie" consisted of me being dragged from store to store, trying on the many things that I grew up cringing at the sight of. Skirts, mini dresses, stilettos, the works. Every. Single. Day. All in all, I think I was able to lose some weight from just trying them on, what more from carrying it and walking around the mall? Once we got back to my room, the process just started all over again, telling me that I needed to get accustomed to wearing these kinds of things and to build up my confidence and self-esteem. I'm just not sure if those were her only reasons.

Finally, the summer was over and I was almost free from the torture I endured trying to fix myself up. The night before classes started, Alice prepared my outfit. A simple ruffly top with a floral printed mid thigh skirt with a belt cinching my waist and ballet flats. I texted the guys that I wouldn't be riding with them tomorrow and finally tried to get some sleep. Not that it worked. My nerves were just getting more and more wired by the hour. I woke up earlier than usual to make sure that in case anything goes wrong, I could just call on Alice. Luckily, that didn't happen. I was able to fix myself up the way Alice told me to (Well, I tried to do as much as I was able to) and just finished early enough to get breakfast ready. After eating, I heard a honk. I grabbed my things and went into Alice's bright yellow Porsche. It suited her personality, I thought to myself. We arrived in the school parking lot and it was buzzing. Everyone was catching up, even if we were in a small town. It's time to see what my summer assignment got me, I thought to myself. I just hope it would get me a good reaction, because really, I don't want to be just one of the boys anymore. I just want to be Bella and only that. I got out of the car and saw the many faces gaping at me.

* * *

**AN: This is my first one shot! Depending on the feedback that I get from this chapter, I will decide whether or not I'll continue it, so please review! Also, thank you to those who put this story on alert and their favorites list. :)**

**This was based on Katy Perry's song, "One of the Boys" because it's so stuck in my head. She's going to have a concert here too, so her songs are stuck even more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I finally got out of Alice's car. The events following it felt as if it was in slow motion. I noticed everybody staring at me, both guys and girls shocked. It looked as if they couldn't recognize who I was. I can't blame them. If I were them, I'd be gaping like hell as well. All of a sudden I wanted to jump back in the car, drive home and go back to my good old jeans, hoodie and Chucks outfit. But it was too late to turn back. I got inside the building and that's when I noticed _them_.

They looked like they just saw somebody run over their favorite soccer players, but at the same time, there's the look of pure, unhidden shock. I glanced at Alice and she was just her usual bouncing self, with an extra large smile on her face. She was bouncing to her dear boyfriend Jasper, who just looked at me as if I was wearing the same clothes as before, which means that Alice told him ahead of time. When we finally reached them, Alice went straight to Jasper and gave him her usual hug and kiss reserved especially for him and just waved greetings to everybody else. All the other guys were just standing there frozen, Edward included with their jaws open. Suddenly, Andrew gave me a very obvious once-over, which caused Edward to punch him in the gut.

"What the hell, Edward, what was that for?!" Andrew shouted at him.

"That was for practically stripping Bella with your eyes, dumbass!" Edward retorted.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was taken already." Andrew said sarcastically.

"It's not that you ass, we grew up with her and then all of sudden, when she dresses like that you fucking look at her like something to eat!"

One moment, they were shouting and the next they started to fight and Jasper and the others had to restrain the two before they did any real damage. Before I could say anything to the two, a teacher sent them to the Principal's office. I felt like I lost all the blood in my face and it seems like it really did happen because Alice had this worried look on her.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just really worried about the two guys. I didn't expect a reaction like that from Andrew and Edward of all people!" I tried to hide my shaky voice, but failed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what they did! It was Andrew's fault in the first place; he shouldn't have done that to you, it was disrespectful. Especially because the two of you are supposed to be best friends, siblings even. So don't even think about backing out. I. Will. Kill. You. All those months of hard work would go to waste and we haven't even confirmed if he has feelings for you yet!"

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang and I had to get to class. Since I wasn't able to compare schedules with anyone else but Alice, I realized that I wouldn't know who my classmates would be throughout the day.

My first class was English, my favorite. I looked around the classroom and didn't see any familiar face. Sadly, I was the last one to arrive and so, I had to pass through all the stares and chit chat that came my way. I finally got a seat at the back and then the teacher arrived. Her name was Ms. Miller. She seemed a bit intimidating at first, but I'm sure I'd like her.

She was just in the middle of discussing this semester's syllabus when Edward and Andrew arrived. Apparently, they were in the same class as I am. Before Ms. Miller could say anything, Edward spoke.

"Good morning. I'm sorry we're late; we have our tardy slips here." He placed his tardy slip along with Andrew's to her desk and sat beside me, with Andrew on the seat in front of him.

Once he sat down, he got a piece of paper from his messenger bag, wrote something down and passed me a note.

_Hey, sorry about a while ago. Andrew was being such a jerk to you and it got on my nerves._

I read the note and wrote a quick reply.

_Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault. It just shows that I'm not meant to be wearing these clothes, is all. Did you guys get into trouble?_

I passed it back and tried to listen to Ms. Miller's discussion, but before the lecture could capture my attention, I felt a tap on my arm.

_Don't think of yourself that way. You look great! Not that you didn't before, but do you get what I mean? =) We did get some trouble, just a week of detention. It is worth it though. What Andrew did was wrong, so don't worry about it. =)_

When I read what he wrote, I just wanted to sob. He didn't think of me any differently! I guess he saw the sad look on my face because all of a sudden, his face creased with worry, trying to comfort me without grabbing the attention of the teacher in front of us. He asked me what's wrong through his eyes and just shook my head, trying to smile. Before he could say anything else, the bell rang and as Edward was about to talk to me, Andrew cornered me. In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward's jaw clench with annoyance.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened a while ago, it was disrespectful." Andrew said with repentance obvious in his voice.

"Drew, it's okay. I forgive you. Just make sure that I don't catch you doing that to others or I'll be the one who'll be beating you up!" I told him jokingly. He laughed along with me.

"So, friends" He held his fist out.

"Friends." I smiled at him and bumped my fist against his.


End file.
